Gloria
Gloria (グロリア) is a golfer that was first introduced in the Japanese version of Hot Shots Golf 3 ''as one of the five boss golfers of the game, with the other four being Douglas, Blue, King, and Rose. Since then, she has appeared in almost every installment of the series, including the two tennis spin-offs. Gloria is an Expert character, and her stats varies through each appearance. She normally has very good control and power. In the American versions of ''Hot Shots Golf 3 ''and ''Fore!, she is replaced by Kamala. Profile Hot Shots Golf 3: Crystal Ball / Dark Vision Gloria is unique darkside player. She has special "psychic powers" that allowed her to see the outcome or her strokes before she hits. She will use this power to perfect her shot, so watch out! ''Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds'': Temptress on the Links A true Hot Shots staple, Gloria has made an appearance in almost all installments of the franchise (just like Suzuki, but who knows why he always shows up). Back from a victorious career in the tennis world, she's back on the links showing off her seductive gear, powerful drives and lovely smile - unless she hits a Sand Trap, then she's a beast. ''Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational'': Bombshell Superlady By popular demand! This Russian-born golfer never stops polishing her slick swing and striking beauty. She is also an expert tennis player, known for cold-calling promising players and challenging them in person. ''Hot Shots Tennis'': North American version Normal: A 22-year-old southern belle with stunning looks and a killer power serve. Gloria is one of North Academy's most loveable students both for her technical skills and charm. Costume: Nightclub Fashion Gloria's popular costume from her nights at the club. There's nothing wrong with this outfit in today's game, right?!! European version Normal: A popular Everybody's Golf character. 24 going on... 24. Her reliable technical skills are as hot as her looks, and her weak lob is offset by a kick serve with ace potential. Costume: EGolf Style 1 Gloria's popular costume from Everybody's Golf. There's nothing wrong with this outfit in today's game, right?!! Summary Hot Shots Golf 3: In addition to her mysterious appearance, she also has exceptional control. Her only flaw is a difficulty with sand trap shots. Because impact is more difficult, this character is for advanced golfers. Hot Shots Golf Fore!: From Russia with Love / The Power Elite Tough impact makes her suitable for advanced players. Exceptional control, but difficulty with sand trap shots. (Character Select) She has great power, control and spin. (VS. Mode) Stats Hot Shots Golf 3: * Power: '''B - 255y * '''Control: '''B * '''Impact: '''C * '''Spin: '''D * '''Curve: '''O * '''Shot: '''Straight (Low) ''Hot Shots Golf Fore!:'' * '''Power: '''B - 255y * '''Control: '''B * '''Impact: '''D * '''Spin: '''C * '''Good: '''None * '''Bad: '''Sand * '''Shot: '''Straight (Mid) ''Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds'':' *'Power:' B - 264y *'Control:' A *'Impact:' E *'Spin:' B *'Sidespin:' D *'Good:' None *'Bad:' Sand Trap 'Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational:' *'Power:' B - 265y *'Control:' B *'Impact:' C *'Spin:' C *'Sidespin:' D *'Good:' Approach *'Bad:' Bunker *'Shot:' Straight (Mid) 'Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee 2:' *'Shot Type:' Straight (Mid) *'Power:' 276y *'Control:' Lv. 24 *'Spin:' Lv. 18 *'Impact:' Lv. 12 *'Sidespin:' Lv. 16 *'Good:' None *'Bad:' Bunker *'Shot:' Straight (Mid) 'Hot Shots Tennis:' *'Serve:' C *'Stroke: C *'Volley: '''C *'Impact: 'D *'Footwork: 'D *'Tennis Tiers: Tennis Tier III (Normal), Tennis Tier V (Costume), Tennis Legend (Black) : In Hot Shots Tennis, Gloria is an Intermediate character, albeit the highest ranking one. She is good at kick serves. Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip: *'Power:' B *'Control:' B *'Speed:' C *'Impact:' D *'Stamina:' C *'Good:' Topspin, Volley *'Bad:' Lob Gallery Grolia00.gif|Gloria's concept art from Hot Shots Golf 3. Gloria WI-concept art.png|Gloria's concept art from World Invitational. Gloria 1.jpg|Gloria in Hot Shots Tennis. 4197NXOoIwL.jpg Gloria-hot-shots-golf-fore-3.96.jpg|Gloria in Hot Shots Golf Fore!. gloria-hot-shots-golf-open-tee-2-23.1.jpg|Gloria in Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee 2. gloria-hot-shots-golf-3-66.7.jpg|Gloria in Hot Shots Golf 3. SuelleGloriaCostume.jpg|Gloria's World Invitational outfit in Atelier Lydie & Suelle: The Alchemists and the Mysterious Paintings, being worn by Suelle Malen. img_mg3com_19.jpg mingol4_grol_01.jpg hot-shots-tennis-ps4-digital-espanol-25-off-D_NQ_NP_882908-MLA27955823164_082018-F.jpg 03.jpg hot-shots-tennis-ps2-jogo-original-novo-lacrado-nota-fiscal-D_NQ_NP_14166-MLB3793506682_022013-F.jpg Hotshotstennis 4a.jpg 1484080644-3184510594.jpg Hot shots tennis image6.jpg hot-shots-tennis-ps4-digital-espanol-25-off-2-D_NQ_NP_910542-MLA27955827618_082018-F.jpg 20151207211011.jpg Trivia *Her American and European descriptions from Hot Shots Tennis do not match. In the NA version, it states that she is a 22-year-old student at North Academy. However, in the PAL version, it says nothing about her as a student and states that she is 24. Category:Characters Category:Hot Shots Golf 3 Characters Category:Hot Shots Golf Fore! Characters Category:Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds Characters Category:Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational Characters Category:Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee 2 Characters Category:Hot Shots Tennis Characters Category:Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip Characters Category:Russian Characters Category:Female Characters